Lunar Eclipse
by VincentCho96
Summary: "Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun." Kyumin FF, fantasy. Yaoi!


Lunar eclipse

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

Main cast :

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewi yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite & Athena.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little thriller.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : T to M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Juga hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^.**

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang hingga membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

**~oO~**

~VincentCho96~

Present...

_Chapter 1 : the beginning of everything._

**~oOo~ **

**Olympus**

Tumpahan darah, beronggok-onggok daging yang terbujur kaku memenuhi bukit Olympus siang itu. Panas matahari yang kian menyengat tidak mematahkan semangat para prajurit pimpinan sang dewa Ares. Ya, sang dewa perang yang sangat bengis dan tak pandang bulu jika sudah berada di medan perang seperti saat ini. Bagaikan meremukkan serangga di bawah kakinya, sang dewa dengan sangat mudah membunuh semua musuh-musuh yang akan menyerang kerajaannya. Tingaal hitungan jari saja musuh yang tersisa, sang dewa menghentikan semua prajuritnya dan ia menyeringai menang. Sang dewa melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat beberapa musuh yang kini telah berlarian tak tentu arah. Tentu ia bukan tipe yang akan melepaskan musuhnya begitu saja. Dengan santainya ia menendang mayat salah satu prajurit yang menghalangi langkahnya. Setelah itu dalam sekejap mata ia berlari mengejar sisa musuh yang berlarian menghindarinya. Ketika larinya sejajar dengan mangsanya ia segera menusukkan pedang ketubuh lawanya lalu memelintir kepalanya hingga putus, begitupun dengan lawan yang lainnya ia membunuh mereka dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh dewa perang yang sangat kuat juga menyeramkan. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melawannya, tak satu pun. Itu sebabnya semua makhluk sangat menyeganinya, baik hewan bahkan makhluk halus sekalipun. Sang dewa Ares kembali ke tempat dimana kudanya berada, ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke punggung kuda dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua prajurit yang menunduk padanya. Ketika ia melihat salah satu prajuri yang berada paling belakang barisan, ia kembali menyeringai lalu melemparkan pedangnya tepat mengenai jantung. Semua prajurit terkejut atas tindakan Ares. Tak seorangpun yang berani membuka suara bahkan mereka rela membiarkan darah yang merembes di lengannya bekas peperangan tadi. Sungguh semua tidak mau melawan sang dewa. Mereka takut akan dibunuh seperti teman prajuritnya yang kini telah terbujur kaku di tanah.

"Siapapun yang berkhianat, akan mati di tanganku!" teriak dewa Ares membuat semua prajurit menegang. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa yang telah di bunuh Ares ternyata berkhianat.

"Sekarang kembali ke istana!" lanjut Ares membuat semua prajurit dengan sigap mengikuti Ares yang kini barbalik menuju istana. Istana Olympus.

**~oOo~**

"Dewa Ares datang!" seorang pria paruh baya dari atas berteriak kepada beberapa pelayan di Istana ketika ia menangkap siluet dewa Ares yang menunggangi kuda menuju gerbang depan istana. Seketika orang-orang berlarian membersihkan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut sang dewa perang.

Gerbang mulai terbuka untuk dewa Ares beserta para prajuritnya, semua pelayan berjajar di setiap jalan menuju ke pintu utama istana untuk menyambut sang dewa. Mereka semua tahu dan tidak ragu bahwa dewa Ares telah memenangkan peperangannya. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya bahkan sang raja Zeus – dewa petir, sekalipun. Ketika Ares memasuki ruang utama setelah ia menyerahkan kuda perangnya kepada penjaga, ia melihat beberapa saudaranya memasuki ruangan sang raja Zeus. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung karena baru kali ini ia tak tahu dan tidak di ajak jika akan ada pertemuan penting. Ia mengikuti seorang dewa yang sedikit terburu-buru, sepertinya ia tahu akan kehadiran Ares.

"Apollo!" panggil Ares pada dewa itu membuat dewa yang di panggil memelankan langkahnya lalu berhenti sambil membelakangi.

"Oh, Ares. Kau kembali berhasil di peperangan?" pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya karena semua orang tahu bahwa Ares pasti memenangkan peperangan, tapi Apollo seolah tengah menutupi ke gugupannya ia menanggapi asal. Ares menghampiri Apollo dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Ares tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Apollo, ia langsung mengutarakan kepenasarannya.

"Apa?" Apollo balik bertanya sambil balas memandang Ares. Ares bersedekap dan berdecak.

"Ck! Kau tahu pertanyaanku." Ares memandang Apollo penuh selidik sedangkan Apollo tengah memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk sang dewa perang di depannya ini. Apollo sangat tahu perangai Ares jika sudah bertanya, ia akan mengorek hingga akar bila tak ada yang memberitahunya. Sedikit keterlaluan memang.

"Untuk saat ini Zeus melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Ada alasan yang belum bisa kau dengar, Ares. Kau harus mengerti." Ucap Apollo lalu pergi melalui Ares.

"Tunggu! Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu?" seru Ares ketika Apollo akan sampai ke pintu ruangan Zeus. Apollo berhenti tanpa mau berbalik menatap Ares.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya kepada Zeus." Jawab Apollo kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ares yang kebingungan, Ares menggeram sambi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa tidak di hargai disini. Dengan kekesalan yang sampai ke ubun-ubun, Ares membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengibaskan jubah kebesarannya kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengorek bila Zeus sudah melarangnya. Ia tahu diri dan tidak mau melawan ayahnya itu.

Para pelayan istana yang melihat Ares kembali memosisikan tubuh mereka untuk menyambut Ares, mereka sangat takut hingga rasanya bergetar. Mereka melihat ekspresi Ares yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, mereka tahu bahwa Ares tengah kesal sekarang dan mereka tidak mau menjadi korban kekesalan Ares.

"Siapkan kudaku!" perintah Ares sambil berlalu menuju gerbang keluar. Dan tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, para pelayan segera menuruti permintaan Ares.

Ares memang type dewa yang tidak suka dibantah, keras kepala, kejam dan mudah emosi. Seperti saat ini, ia melihat salah seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja tersandung hingga hampir menubruk tubuhnya dari samping. Dengan kekesalannya ia berteriak dan memaki kelakuan pelayannya itu hingga sang pelayan memucat karena ketakutan. Tapi apa peduli Ares? Ia bukan type dewa berhati lembut dan bijaksana seperti Athena. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan orang yang telah dibentaknya, ia terus berjalan dan langsung menaiki kudanya. Ia langsung melesat tanpa memandang kebelakang atau sekadar membalas penghormatan para pelayan dan penjaga yang ia lewati. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi ketempat dimana ia bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan sedikit menurunkan emosinya yang selalu berapi-api.

**~oOo~**

Suasana hening yang telah berlangsung beberapa waktu tidak membuat para dewa yang hadir bosan, mereka sangat menghargai dan menghormati sang raja yang kini hanya memandangi mereka satu persatu meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas. Dalam ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas itu seseorang mulai membuka suaranya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang raja dengan berani dan penuh percaya diri. Semua menunggu ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Raja Zeus, saya sudah melihat apa yang akan terjadi melalui mimpi yang ku alami semalam." Ucapnya lantang.

"Dewi Ariadne, kau sudah mengatakannya padaku sebanyak tiga kali. Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan jelas?" tanya sang raja Zeus.

"Maafkan saya raja, saya baru melihat dengan pasti hari ini. Dan di dalam mimpiku ini ada keraguan untuk bisa di katakan berpengaruh buruk atau baik pada kerajaan Olympus." Jawab Ariadne kemudian. Semua kembali diam menunggu kelanjutan yang akan di sampaikan Ariadne sebagai dewi mimpi. Zeus masih menunggu dan tampak memperhatikan dewi Ariadne serius.

"Salah satu dewa Olympus akan berseteru dengan dewa _aphrothena _bahkan sang dewa ini akan mengejar _aphrothena _hingga ke dunia manusia." Jelas Ariadne membuat semua yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya terkejut, kecuali Zeus yang tampak menanggapi dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Apa dewa yang kularang kemari karena permintaanmu itu?" bukan jawaban tetapi pertanyaan dari Zeus. Zeus memperhatikan semua raut dewa yang ada di ruangannya hingga berhenti pada Apollo yang memperlihatkan raut terkejut dan Zeus dapat menebaknya.

"Iya, raja. Dewa Ares – sang dewa perang." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sudah menebaknya, karena mereka tidak melihat Ares di dalam ruangan Zeus.

"Jadi.. bagaimana pendapatmu jika itu benar-benar terjadi?" pertanyaan Zeus membuat semuanya bingung. Ada apa dengan Zeus? Kenapa bisa setenang ini? Salah satu putera kebanggaanya akan berseteru dengan dewa di kerajaan lain yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan Ares juga Poseidon dan tidak ada keterkejutan atau tanggapan yang serius? seolah mengerti semua kebingungan para dewa, Zeus menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa pendapat kalian jika itu akan terjadi?" sekali lagi Zeus bertanya.

"Saya raja, saya rasa ini akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan kerajaan Olympus. Karena sebagaimana kita tahu, _aphrothena _adalah putera dari Aphrodite dan dewa Rexus yang sangat kuat sekaligus bisa memperdaya lawannya karena keindahannya." Ucap salah satu dewa yag memiliki mahkota tumbuhan di kepalanya.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa anakku akan kalah, begitu?" tanya Zeus.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud saya raja. Hanya saja, Olympus akan terancam jika Ares sampai mengejar _aphrothena _hingga ke dunia manusia. Pertahanan perang akan menurun dan otomatis kerajaan lain akan merebut Olympus termasuk kerajaan milik _aphrothena _– Alexus dengan mudah." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat dewa Floeter.

"Tapi raja, " sanggah seorang dewi sambil menatap kearah Floeter. "Jika Ares dapat menaklukkan _aphrothena, _Olympus akan semakin kuat. Bahkan jika ada anggota baru perpaduan dari keduanya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Floeter.

"Apa maksudmu, Arthemis?" tanya Zeus. Kali ini bukan ekspresi tenang seperti sebelumnya tetapi ekspresi serius dan penasaran.

"Maksud saya, jika Ares berhasil menaklukkan _aphrothena _sang dewa keindahan – dalam arti meminangnya." Jawaban Arthemis – saudara kembar Apollo berhasil membuat suasana menjadi sedikit ramai. Para dewa tak menyangka akan apa yang di ucapkan Arthemis begitupun Zeus yang mematung karena terkejut. Arthemis tersenyum melihat semuanya terkejut.

"Jadi maksudmu Ares akan mempunyai anak dari dewa?! Ia bahkan sesama dewa bagaimana bisa?!" Kali ini Floeter bertanya dengan suara keras tanpa peduli dimana ia sekarang.

"Itu hanya sebuah ramalan Ariadne, belum tentu akan terjadi karena ia sendiripun tidak yakin dengan ramalannya itu. Kita hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Ares melawan dewa keindahan itu. Dan perlu kau tahu Floeter, bisa saja Ares meminta bantuan dewi kelahiran!" jawaban Arthemis membuat semua bungkam tak terkecuali Floeter. Mereka tahu maksudnya jika sudah menyangkut bantuan dari dewi kelahiran, karena siapapun bisa melahirkan anak bila mendapatkan bantuannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka semua. Sebagian ada yang lega juga ada pula yang tidak terima dengan pendapat Arthemis. Mereka berpikir kenapa dewi bulan dan pelindung hewan ini bisa berpendapat seperti itu? Apa karena kedekatannya dengan Andromeda/ Ariadne? Yang jelas mulai dari hari ini mereka akan terus mengawasi Olympus selama Ares ada ataupun tidak.

**~oOo~**

Sebuah bendera berhias emas kuning dan putih dengan lambang khusus menancap kokoh di pinggir sungai yang mengalir tenang dan juga jernih. Pohon yang rindang tetapi tidak terlalu banyak, dalam kata lain bisa dihitunng jari, berdiri kokoh dengan daun-daun yang lebat dan juga rindang. Seorang dewa yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran kerajaan Olympus dengan lambang panah juga pedang menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan sembarang dewa. Ia adalah dewa yang namanya sudah terkenal di seliruh penjuru dunia, termasuk dunia manusia. Ia adalah dewa yang selalu sulit untuk menurunkan emosinya – dewa Ares. Dewa Ares baru saja tiba di tempat ini, tempat yang ia tahu adalah perbatasan antara Alexus dan Rheasus. Dua kerajaan yang hampir tak pernah terdengar bermusuhan. Ares tersenyum miring, bukan senyuman sesungguhnya tetapi senyuman mengejek. Ia sendiri sudah tahu betapa semua kerajaan begitu menginginkan Olympus hingga setiap saat selalu saja ada yang ingin merebutnya, berbeda dengan dua kerajaan ini. Ares berjalan menuju bebatuan yang berada di dalam sungai yang dangkal untuk berdiri melihat pemandangan yang dapat ia tangkap. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seorang dewa yang tengah memperhatikannya tidak jauh darinya. Dewa itu mengerut bingung, untuk apa dewa perang ada di wilayah perbatasan seperti ini? Ketika ia hendak mendekat kearah dewa perang itu, sang dewa membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka bertemu pandang dan saling mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ares.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau? Berani sekali berada di perbatasan ini."

"Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku kemari? Semua bisa kemari sesuka hati termasuk aku. Dewi sepertimu seharusnya tak pantas berada disini." Ucap Ares sambil memandang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa? Dewi? Ini sebuah penghinaan! Kau akan menyesal telah menghina dewa sepertiku!"

"Kau dewa? Jangan menipuku. Bahkan burungpun tahu kau adalah seorang dewi. Tidak mungkin mengaku dewa tapi memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Apalagi.. wajahmu." Tak mempedulikan bentakan dewa dihadapannya ia berujar santai.

"Kau.. benar-benar mau mati di tanganku, hah?!" tanpa basa-basi dewa yang dianggap sebagai dewi oleh Ares ini mengeluarkan sebuah pedang perak untuk menghunus Ares tetapi terlambat karena Ares sudah ada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang mengeruh. Ares langsung meraih tangan sebelah kiri dan membengkokkannya kebelakang tubuh dewa itu.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa ditantang oleh dewi sepertimu." Ucap Ares dingin. Entah mengapa ia ingin bermain-main sebentar sebelum memutuskan akan membunuh dewa ini. Ares menyeringai ketika merasakan lawannya menegang, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan mengetatkan pelukan sebelah tangannya pada tubuh lawannya karena tangan yang satunya masih mengunci tangan kiri dewa itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba seringaiannya menghilang, ia merasakan aroma yang belum pernah ia cium oleh hidungnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia menundukkan wajahnya menuju ceruk dewa didekapannya ini. Ia mengendus lebih dalam sambil memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar pula ia berani mencium ceruk leher juga pundak yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan!" teriak dewa itu namun Ares tetap tidak mendengarnya. Ares bahkan mulai meraba perut dan menjalar hingga dada membuat dewa dikunkungannya menegang.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini! Jangan ber.. hei! Mau apa kau hah?!" teriaknya kalut ketika Ares berani meraba bagian dada ratanya. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Ares segera membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"K..kau dewa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanpa melepas kungkungannya Ares memandang dewa itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun!" ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ares dan berusaha lepas dari Ares. Ares bergeming ketika ia memandang wajah dewa itu dari samping, sejenak ia merasa terpana tapi ia segera sadar bahwa dewa di depannya ini sama dengannya, sama-sama dewa. Karena terus berontak, Ares melepaskan dewa itu. Ia dapat melihat dewa itu berbalik dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyerang Ares dengan brutal tapi apa yang dilakukan Ares? Ia tidak melawan tapi malah menghindar dari pedang yang di tujukan padanya.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktumu. Kau tidak akan menang jika melawanku dewa manis." Ucap Ares santai.

"Aphroth!" seketika gerakan dewa itu berhenti saat melihat ada seorang dewa yang terbang menuju kearahnya. Sedangkan Ares hanya menatap keduanya.

"Hermes! Menyingkirlah! Aku harus membunuh dewa sombong ini." Dewa yang di panggil Aphroth itu memerintahkan temannya agar menjauh. Tapi bukannya menjauh Hermes malah mendekati Aphroth sambil bersedekap lalu ia melirik kearah Ares yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Tentu Hermes tahu siapa dewa itu, tapi ia tidak akan takut karena kerajaannya tidak memiliki perkara dengan Olympus.

"Kau lah yang menyingkir Aphroth! Kau tak akan pernah menang melawannya." Aphroth langsung menoleh saat Hermes menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tak peduli! Dia sudah melecehkanku!" Hernes tentu terkejut tapi ia bisa mengatasi ekspresinya agar tak tampak seperti itu.

"Kau tak akan menang melawan Ares! Lagipula kau adalah dewa kebijaksanaan, pendidikan dan dewa keindahan, jadi tak pantas bila kau berusaha membunuh dewa perang seperti dirinya." Mendengar penuturan Hermes membuat Aphroth membulatkan matanya. 'Ares? Dewa bengis itu?' batin Aphroth. Seolah di abaikan, Ares mendekat kearah mereka, ia berjalan menuju Aphroth lebih tepatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan temanmu ini, kau tak ada apa-apanya dimataku. Jadi, menyerahlah." Ucap Ares.

"Hhh, percaya diri sekali kau. Untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu tapi bukan karena aku menyerah begitu saja padamu! asal kau tahu aku juga dewa perang!" Aphroth menyimpan kembali pedangnya dan memandang Ares.

"Aphroth, sudahlah. Kau tidak ingin kerajaan Alexus berurusan dengan Olympus kan? Ayo kembali ke istana." bisik Hermes.

"Aku masih ingin disini, kembalilah lebih dulu." Dan Hermes tak bisa menolak perintah kedua Aphroth, dalam sekejap ia kembali melayang dan terbang untuk kembali ke istana mereka.

"Cepat kembali, aku tak mau ayahmu marah padaku." Ucap Hermes sebelum ia melesat pergi. Aphroth hanya mengangguk lalu memandang Ares yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhnya pergi? Tak merasa khawatir berhadapan denganku?" Ares sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa? Kenapa harus khawatir? Aku bisa mengatasimu." Jawab Aphroth.

"Wow, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatakan itu padaku. Berani juga, ya?" dengan sekejap Ares telah berada di hadapan Aphroth. Ia juga menatap kedua mata Aphroth.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah menyinggungku dengan perkataanmu barusan. aku tak butuh penerimaan maaf darimu dan aku tak akan sudi melakukannya." Ucap Ares dan itu membuat Aphroth mendengus samar.

"Ayo selesaikan urusan kita." Tanpa peduli apa balasan Aphroth, Ares langsung meraih leher Aphroth dan mencekiknya. Tentu saja Aphroth membulatkan matanya. Ia juga berusaha melukai Ares dengan menendangnya tapi lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat karena Ares telah menginjak kakinya lebih dulu. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya apalagi berbicara. Aphroth berusaha lepas dari Ares dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan dewa itu, tapi seolah kebal Ares malah semakin menguatkan cekikkannya hingga otot pergelangan tangannya keluar. Aphroth masih bisa bertahan ia bukan dewa sembarangan yang akan langsung mati bila dicekik seperti ini. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya membuat Ares memejamkan matanya silau. Ketika ia membuka matanya yang ia temukan adalah tangannya yang mencekik udara. Tangannya kosong tak menemukan Aphroth yang kini telah menghilang dari cekikkannya.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, dewa Ares?" tiba-tiba suara Aphroth terdengar di belakangnya sontak ia langsung berbalik dan mengejar Aphroth yang mulai menjauh menuju hutan.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan pernah bebas, Aphroth!" geram Ares sambil berlari mengejar Aphroth.

**~oOo~ **

'Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan pernah bebas, Aphroth' itu gema suara Ares yang sedang mengejar Aphroth. Aphroth yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus, tujuannya ke hutan bukan untuk menghindari Ares, tapi ia baru ingat ia harus segera bertemu Flour dewa hutan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ares tadi.

"Dia pikir aku takut? Aku hanya tak mau berurusan dengannya." Gumam Aphroth sambil terus menyusuri jalan yang ia lewati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sebuah rumah pohon tempat dimana Flour tinggal.

"Aphroth!" panggil seorang dewa. Ketika Aphroth mendongak ia dapat melihat Flour yang tengah berdiri di sebuah dahan besar yang dimiliki pohon paling besar di samping kirinya. Aphroth tersenyum, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia mendengar seorang dewa yang tengah berlari. Ia melihat Flour yang turun ke tanah dengan mudahnya lalu menariknya ke sebuah pohon yang memiliki lubang tempat rahasia Flour.

"Aku tahu ada dewa yang berbahaya tengah mencarimu, Aprhoth. Aku melihatnya tengah berlari menuju kemari. Aku tahu kau tidak takut tapi pikirkanlah sekitarmu. Bila kau melawannya maka kerajaan dan keluargamu menjadi taruhannya. Itulah mengapa Hermes mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menang melawannya." Ucap Flour ketika mereka sampai di tempat rahasianya.

"Kau tahu Hermes mengatakan itu? Kenapa kau berpendapat bahwa aku akan kalah begitu saja?"

"Aphroth, ku pikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau dewa yang pandai." Flour menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menghampiri sebuah kursi di belakangnya untuk duduk. Sedangkan Aphroth tetap di tempatnya. "Hermes menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke tempat ini bila kau di kejar oleh Ares. Ia tahu kau akan melawan Ares." Lanjut Flor.

"Lalu? Hermes mengatakan bahwa aku akan kalah padahal aku sama kuatya dengan Ares, begitu?" tanya Aphroth kemudian.

"Sudah ku bilang tadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Flour.

"Flour! Aku serius." Aphroth mendekati Flour dan duduk dengan anggun di depan Flour.

"Memangnya ekspresiku ini sedang ingin bercanda?. Aphroth, kau sudah tahu bahwa kelemahanmu adalah keluargamu. Kau mencintai mereka, bukan? Maka jangan pernah berurusan dengan Ares. Karena kita tahu bahwa Ares adalah dewa perang yang tak pandang bulu dan tak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dan Ares adalah tipe dewa yang penuh emosi, masalah sepele pun bisa berdampak besar bila ada yang melewannya. Kau tahu betul maksudku, kan" jelas Flour sambil meminum teh hijau alaminya. Aphroth terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, apa ia harus marah atau mengejek dirinya karena kelemahannya adalah keluarganya? Tidak, ia tidak bisa marah karena ia mengakui sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Aphrothena, namamu yang indah itu akan selalu di ingat Ares bila kau tetap ingin melawannya." Lanjut Flor sambil bersedekap.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya." Jawab Aphroth/ Aphrothena. Flour mengangguk dan tersenyum mendenganya.

"Pilihan yang bijak."

**~oOo~ **

Sudah hampir petang tapi ia tidak melihat se ujung rambutpun dewa yang ia cari. Ia belum mau kembali sebelum ia menemui dewa itu. ia menggeram pelan, bila hari gelap dan ia tidak berada di Olympus ia tahu akan banyak musuh yang akan merangsek masuk ke wilayah Olympus. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ayahnya Zeus pasti akan mengeluarkan tongkat petirnya untuk melawan mereka, tetap saja dewa terhebat di medan perang adalah dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, ck!" ucap Ares sambil berjalan melewati hutan belantara. Bahkan sudah sejauh ini tapi ia belum menemukan satu jejakpun. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya jika ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan dewa Aphroth. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu akan langsung membunuhnya atau tidak. Ia memelankan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di balik sebuah pohon. Ia mendekati pohon itu untuk melihat apakah ia berhasil menemukan Aphroth?. Dan dugaannya benar, ia melihat dewa Aphroth yang sedang membelakanginya, ia memperhatikan Aphroth yang diam tak bergerak. Ia mengerut bingung kenapa dewa itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar seperti itu? ia terus mendekat berusaha agar Aphroth tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga puluh senti di depannya Aphroth membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan refleks Ares menginjak kaki dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Aphroth. Ares mendorong Aphroth hingga terjatuh lalu menindih tubuh Aphroth.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar Ares, tapi Aphroth diam menatap Ares.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan mencari masalah denganmu." Ucap Aphroth dingin. "Dan aku minta maaf sudah menyinggungmu." Lanjut Aphroth membuat Ares mengerut tak lama terdengar suara tawa Ares yang mengejek.

"Hahha, kau mau aku melepaskanmu begitu saja?. Tidak akan." Jawab Ares penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Aphroth mendengus mendengar perkataan Ares.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Semudah. Itu. Manis." Ucap Ares penuh penekanan.

"Berhenti menyebutku manis." Perkataan Aphroth membuat Ares kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Aphroth, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kanan Aphroth.

"Itu memang fakta yang menggelikkan, bukan? Mengaku dewa perang tapi sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu." Bisikan itu membuat Aphroth merinding karena geli. Astaga ia benar-benar belum pernah di perlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun dan Ares lancang melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Aphroth, Ares malah merasakan aroma itu lagi ketika ia berada sedekat ini dengan Aphroth. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena selalu terbuai oleh aroma yang sangat memabukkan ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Ares sambil menatap wajah Aphroth yang tepat berada di wajahnya. Aphroth tidak mengerti pertanyaan Ares, ia juga merasakan tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan Ares.

"Apa maksudmu?.. Hei! Ap..pa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikhaan!" belum selesai Aphroth bertanya ia di kejutkan oleh perlakuan Ares terhadap tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana tengah menggesek-gesek bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ia juga memiliki hasrat meski di perlakukan oleh dewa seperti Ares. Ares benar-benar sudah menutup akal sehatnya dan malah menciumi leher Aphroth bahkan hingga menggigitnya.

"Tolong, hentikaan!" jerit Aphroth yang terdengar lemah. Ia sendiri bingung kemana suaranya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak melawan ketika di lecehkan seperti ini. Suara Aphroth bahkan semakin lemah dan menghilang ketika ia merasakan Ares yang ke setanan meraup bibirnya kasar. Ia merasakan gairah Ares yang menggebu-gebu, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Ares karena ia sendiri lemah menahan hasrat yang sudah terpancing. Ketika bibir keduanya terlepas, mereka saling berpandangan. Pandangan yang berlangsung lama hingga Ares tersadar bahwa hari sudah gelap. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas perut Aphroth, ia sendiri tidak percaya apa yang telah di lakukannya. Dan untung saja ia tidak sampai melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Kau.. apa kau berusaha mengelabuiku?" tanya Ares.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang berusaha melecehkanku! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah mainanmu?!" Aphroth yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi jika kau tidak mengelabuiku!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku yang membuatmu melakukan pelecehan padaku, begitu? Kau memandangku serendah itu?! asal kau tahu aku tak akan sudi merendahkan diriku di depan siapapun!. Aku akan menuntutmu dan menyeretmu kehadapan Rexus bila kau melecehkanku lagi!" ucap Aphroth panjang lebar.

"Apa? Rexus? Kau putera Rexus dan Aphrodithe?" pertanyaan Ares membuat Aphroth menatap curiga.

"Kenapa? Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan anaknya. Pantas saja aku merasa kau sudah mengelabuiku, ternyata kau termasuk dewa seks?. Lucu sekali." Ares terkekeh sambil mengejek.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah mengelabuimu apalagi menggodamu, kau sendiri yang kurang ajarnya melecehkanku." Ucap Aphroth. "Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku!" perintah Aphroth. Ares yang sadar posisinya kembali membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala Aphroth. Mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku juga tak akan segan membunuhmu." Ucap Ares dingin. Ketika wajahnya hendak mendekati wajah Aphroth, kaki Aphroth menendang bagian belakang tubuh Ares membuat Ares yang hampir mendekatkan wajahnya terlempar beberapa meter. Aphroth segera berdiri dan menatap Ares kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu tapi aku sadar itu tidak akan memberi keuntungan bagiku. Kau tidak pantas berurusan denganku, Ares!" kali ini Aphroth berteriak. Ares benar-benar marah karena di perlakukan seperti ini, maka ia langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Aphroth yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau memang tidak pantas berurusan denganku, tapi aku terlanjur tersinggung dengan perkataanmu. Bagaimanapun aku bukan tipe dewa yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan sesuatu yang pernah dan sedang berurusan denganku." Ares kian mendekati Aphroth. Sebenarnya Aphroth ingin sekali melawan Ares, tetapi ia ingat perkataan Flour. Maka ia hanya bisa menghindari Ares. Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Ia harus melarikan diri dari Ares malam ini, bagaimanapun Rexus akan mencarinya karena sedari tadi ia belum juga kembali ke kerajannya. Ia harus merencanakan sesuatu agar telepas dari kejaran Ares.

"Jangan coba-coba menghilang dengan kekuatanmu, dewa Aprhoth!" seolah mengerti hancang-ancang Aphroth Ares berteriak memerintah. Aphroth sadar bila ia menghilang sekarang dengan kekuatannya maka Ares akan berpikir mengejarnya hingga ke Alexus, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia menatap Ares yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Apa ia harus berlari sekencang mungkin dan menemui Hermes? Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kerajaannya malam ini. Ya, ia akan menemui Hermes. Ia melirihkan nama Hermes dua kali sebelum ia berlari menjauhi Ares, cara yang dapat memanggil Hermes ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya. Setelah melirihkan nama Hermes ia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan ia bisa melihat Ares yang tengah mengejarnya. Ia melihat wajah Ares sekilas dan ia merasa sudah berhasil membuat Ares sangat marah, dan itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa lepas dari kejaran Ares. Aphroth masih berlari dan berharap semoga Hermes cepat datang. Ia melihat jalan di depannya yang semakin gelap, ia ingin memnggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempermudah penglihatannya tapi ia urungkan karena Ares pasti melihatnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan temannya itu tapi hingga sejauh ini Hermes belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan terkejut ternyata jaraknya dengan Ares semakin dekat. Ia kembali melirihkan nama Hermes tetapi baru sekali ia mengucapkan nama Hermes, tiba-tiba angin datang dan tubuhnya tertarik keatas. Aphroth tentu terkejut tapi ia harus merasa lega karena Hermeslah yang melakukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mencoba melawannya." Ucap Hermes sambil menggenggam tangan Aphroth agar tidak terjatuh karena kini mereka tengah terbang.

"Kau lama sekali!" hanya itu jawaban Aphroth. Hermes menatap Aphroth yang kini merengut kesal tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung. Hermes melihat ada kegelisahan di wajah Aphrothena temannya ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan keluargamu?" tebakan yang tepat sekali dari Hermes.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" bukan jawaban sebenarnya tapi Hermes sudah tahu maksudnya. Ia lalu menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu dari awal. Inilah resikonya. Aphroth menyadari kesalahannya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman Hermes dan memandang Hermes memohon.

"Untuk kali ini saja bantu aku, jangan katakan ini pada keluargaku. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Aku tidak mau Alexus berurusan dengan Ares." Mohon Aphrothena pada Hermes.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ini berat untukku. Tapi aku harus memberi tahumu, tepat tengah malam nanti adalah bulan gerhana. Aku punya rencana untukmu." Ucap Hermes membuat Aphrothena menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Lalu?" tanya Aphrothena.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bebas di dunia ini dari kejaran Ares. Maka kau harus menghindarinya sejauh mungkin agar keluargamu selamat. Sebenarnya aku khawatir Ares akan membunuhku bila dia tahu aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dari kejarannya." Hermes balas menatap Aphrothena sedangakan temannya ini hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hermes selanjutnya.

"Kau harus pergi dari dunia dewa tepat ketika gerhana tiba. Ketika bulan gerhana, akan ada sebuah portal yang akan membawamu ke dunia manusia." Lanjut Hermes, ia dapat melihat Aphroth yang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau menyuruhku agar keluar dari dunia dewa dan berbaur dengan manusia? Kau gila?" itu respons Aphroth, Hermes tahu temannya akan memberikan respons seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Aphroth, kau harus melakukannya bila ingin keluargamu selamat."

"Lalu sampai berapa lama aku harus pergi? Bagaimana bila kerajaan mencariku? Dan bagaimana bila Ares menyusulku?" rentetan pertanyaan Aphroth membuat Hermes kembali memandang temannya ini dengan sedih.

"Sampai keluargamu aman dari ancaman Ares, aku akan meminta bantuan dari semua keluarga kita yang berada di kerajaan lain untuk menjaga Alexus. Mungkin Ares akan terus mencarimu tapi kupastikan Alexus akan mendirikan pertahanan terkokoh melebihi Olympus. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada keluargamu setelah ini. Dan untuk Ares yang mungkin saja bisa menyusulmu, kau harus berusaha menyamar sebagai mausia biasa dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan kekuatanmu dimanapun lagi. Bila Ares sampai menemukanmu, kau harus bisa mencari titik kelemahannya. Lalu mengalahkannya." Penjelasan Hermes membuat Aphroth menunduk. Apakah ini takdirnya? Kenapa seberat ini.

"Bagaimana aku mencari titik terlemahnya? Kenapa tidak kucari dari dunia ini saja?" tanya Aphroth lagi.

"Ku kira kau tahu apa dampak yang akan terjadi bila kau terus berhadapan dengannya di dunia ini. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu melakukannya di dunia manusia karena peluang untuk mencelakai keluargamu kecil. Ares akan terfokus mencarimu bila sudah berada di dunia manusia." Jawab kembali Hermes.

"Baiklah, ini demi keluarga juga kerajaanku. Aku serahkan semua padamu Hermes." Ucap Aphroth setelah mereka turun kembali ke darat. Ini sudah keluar dari hutan dan ia dapat melihat perbatasan Alexus dan Rheasus dari tempat ini. Ia juga menyadari bahwa hari semakin larut dan gerhana akan datang.

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku sudah memberi tahu adikku untuk menyampaikan masalah ini pada raja. Jadi kau bisa pergi denganku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Hermes membuat Aphroth memandangnya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Hermes.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Aphroth.

"Aphroth!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Hermes, dia.." Aphroth memandang Hermes cemas.

**~oOo~**

**T.B.C**

**Chapter 1 is coming!**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih bingungkah?**

**Ada yang menemukan typo?**

**Hehe.. maaf baru bisa sempat publish sekarang, saya bener2 ga bisa megang laptop dari kemaren karena memang gak ada waktu. **

**Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan respons di teaser kemaren, saya sampe terharu :') . maaf belum bisa menyebutkan satu2 tapi terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review karena itu memotivasi saya.**

**Saya gak bisa janji update kilat, karena saya akan menghadapi UN 2015. Jadi gak bisa sering2 megang laptop untuk ngetik FF. Do'ain aja ya semoga saya sukses, amiin.**

**Yang nanya Aphrodite itu dewi memang benar, tapi ini Aphrothena yang saya buat jadi dewa. ^^**

**Bye.. bye..**

**~VincentCho96~**

**12/01/2015**


End file.
